My Twisted Romance
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: OK, I stink at summaries but here goes... It takes place a few years after Percy and Annabeth defeated Kronos, and they have an extremely weird thing that changes both of their lives that makes them live forever. They also have a daughter...
1. Annabeth's News

Okay. So, maybe some call my life weird. And they're right. But I am going to be in big trouble for something I did.

I've known Annabeth, for like, ever, and I never thought that it would come to this. Oh yeah, I'm 16. And because of me, Annabeth is pregnant.

We were at our cabins in celebration after my defeat of Kronos and Dionysus allowed us all to drink wine. And by that, I mean a lot of wine. We all were drunk and stuff, and Grover dared Annabeth to break the rules and stay a night in my cabin. You know what happened next, and I don't exactly want to talk about it.

Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. I thought she would be smarter. I, being the son of Poseidon, should probably also been smarter, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight. What can I do now? I'm probably in so much trouble...

-5 days later-

So, I've been summoned to Olympus with Annabeth. I think the gods know. Mr. D was pretty much ecstatic about the whole thing when he told us to go up. I think he knows what's coming.

-After a couple of hours-

Okay, they did know. They all reacted differently. Poseidon, or Dad, as I call him, was basically bursting with happiness. Aphrodite was tearing up with gladness. Ares laughed in my face like Clarisse had done so many, many times. Zeus, for once, gave me the thumbs-up. Hera lectured us. Hephaestus gave a noncommital grunt. Demeter scowled. Hades, who was there for some reason (?), shrugged about young people dying that way and the overly-crowded Underworld. Apollo patted my back. Hermes gave a mischievous grin. Artemis lectured Annabeth on "what would only have happened if she had joined the Hunters." Hestia was absent for no particular reason. Mr. D, who had accompanied us, whispered behind our backs so that we could hear him about punishments. And then there was Athena, who blamed me for everything. Annabeth did her best to protect me, but even she couldn't stop her (crazy) mom.

By the time we had gotten back to camp (that night), everyone knew and congratulated us or scowled. Grover was frequenly apologizing, you know the typical, "Percy-Jackson-I-am-so-sorry-I-didn't-mean-for-this-to-happen-I'm-sorry-really-sorry-we-were-all -out-of-it-did-I-mention-I'm-sorry?"

My mom was ecstatic and happy when I saw her and seemed to forget that we were 16. Clarisse did what her dad, Ares, had done.

Tyson said, "Cool."

Nico was surprised at first, but said, "Hey, I threw Ares's shield at my dad... I guess it's cool... We were all acting weird... Did you ever notice how pretty Silena Beauregard is?" I ran back to my cabin.


	2. Me as a Dentist

-Two years later-

"Daddy!" came the voice from upstairs. It was my daughter, Carrie. She had Annabeth's eyes and brown (yes, brown, Hades knows where she got that) curly hair. I remembered naming her.

_"Percy, it's time that we named our soon-to-be-born daughter," nagged Annabeth. She was right, in a weird way; there were only a few months left._

_"Our SON will be named Neptune," I said casually._

_"We are not naming HER after your father! She will be Athena!"_

_"Like I'd name her after your crazy mother?"_

_"Good. She is a girl."_

_"That's not what I meant!"_

_"I seem to like the name Catherine__for some reason."_

_"I guess it's OK, but it's too formal. I like the name Carrie."_

_"Carrie for short?"_

_"OK. What about her middle name?"_

_"Catherine... Catherine Elizabeth Jackson? I like that."_

_"Long name, but OK."_

_"Good, it's settled."_

_"What if HE'S a boy?"_

_"Perseus junior."_

_"You're too kind."_

_"I know."_

"Daddy!" the high voice interrupted my flashback.

"Coming, sweetie," I told her. I jogged up the stairs when she knocked into my leg.

Annabeth was still at her work as an architect. She'd wanted to be one her whole life, and now she was one. She was currently building the monument she'd wanted to construct at Ground Zero. After some negotiations, she got her wish. I was on my vacation from being a dentist. Yes, a dentist. I love it. Drilling people's teeth all day is more fun than you could ever imagine. I had a great professor, another half-blood, surprisingly. One of Apollo's kids. He had gone to Camp Half-Blood with me, so he understood my position. Weird.

"Daddy! Can I have a cookie?" Carrie asked me.

"Is that what you wanted?" I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah. And can you teach me how to multiply polynomials? Algebra is too boring."

I sighed to myself. _Just like Annabeth_, I thought. My two year old is bored with algebra. Go figure.

The phone saved me by ringing. I rushed into my bathroom to find it. I knew I had left it there somewhere. I finally found it.

"Hello?" I asked into the reciever.

"Hey, man!" shouted a voice that I knew was my best friend Grover's. He just happened to be half goat.

"How's it going?" I asked him. He was on a vacation with his fiancee Juniper, a tree nymph.

"Awesome! I ran into Nico when we visited Hades."

"You _what_?"

"Just a friendly visit. We were invited for dinner."

"By who?"

"Nico."

"What on Earth did you have for dinner?"

"My favorite!"

"Enchiladas?"

"You bet!"

"Umm...great?"

"Just checking to see how you're doing. And Hades mentioned something about you going to Olympus the day after tomorrow."

"Whaa?"

"Just go there. I have a feeling that if you don't, there will be consequences."

"Whatever."

"See you then!" _Click._

"Wait! Why will I see you?" I was too late, however, because Grover had already hung up. Like always.

"Daddy!" called Carrie.

"How about Mommy teaches you new math? She'll be home soon."

"I want to learn it now." A tear slid down her cheek.

"She'll be home any minute."

That cheered her up.

"Okay Daddy!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled from downstairs. I guess she had just gotten home.

"Be right there!"

I ran down the stairs to find her standing there like she'd been waiting all day.

"So, we're being summoned to Olympus," she said.

"Um... yeah... about that... Grover kind of called me and told me."

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?"

"I said Grover called. He told us to come to Olympus in two days. He called ten minutes ago. He was visiting Hades." I had started to get used to answering her fifty million questions like that.

"Why on Earth was he visiting Hades?"

"Nico invited him and Juniper to dinner."

"And Hades allowed that?"

"Apparently."

"Oo-kay. Do you know why we have to go?"

"Does it look like I do?"

"Not necessarily."

"Oh yeah. Carrie wants you to teach her how to multiply polynomials."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know how!"

"Jeez, Percy. Sometimes you are as smart as a melon."

"Are melons smart?"

"This is what I'm talking about!"

"If you want to know why we have to go, why don't you Iris-message your mom?"

"Why don't you?"

"She hates my guts!"

"True. Now go away."

"Why?"

"I'm Iris-messaging my mom, and unless you want a massive headache again..."

"No thank you!" I sprinted down the hall of my spacious house and bumped into a completely unexpected visitor, Tyson.

"Hey, Tyson!" I told my giant cyclops of a brother.

"Percy! Nice to see you!"

"How's it going?"

"I made you this." As Tyson held out his hand, I saw what was in it: a shield with a wave design on it.

"Thanks, Tyson!" I tried to sound thankful, and I really was, but I had no clue why he had given it to me.

"Since the old shield I made you broke and dented so easily, I convinced Hephaestus to put magic on this one so that it can't."

"Thanks, man!" I had no clue why waves were on it, but I would soon find out.


	3. How My Life Was Changed

-Two days later, the day that would change the lives of Annabeth, Percy, and Carrie forever-

"I need an audience with Zeus," I told the man behind the desk in the Empire State Building.

"You Percy Jackson?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Duh."

"ID please."

I showed him my ID.

"OK. Put this in the emergency slot in the elevator, you know the drill."

I did as I was told in the company of Annabeth and Carrie. We slowly ascended to the 600th floor. When we stepped out, Mount Olympus was just as I had remembered. The sheer elegance of it was astounding. We trudged up to the palace of the gods and went in.

I greeted each by name; I knew them so well. My father gave me an encouraging smile, which was cleverly ruined by Athena's icy stare.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus started. "We have an announcement for you and your little _family_ here. We've decided to make you minor gods."

My mouth hung open in shock, and for once, Annabeth was speechless.

"Percy, you will be the god of waves. Annabeth, goddess of thought. Carrie, you will be the goddess of math. Now, do you want to live here or continue your boring lives?"

"Well, I'm really doing what I want to right now," Annabeth started, "so can we live here but work there?"

"Huh?" I asked out loud.

"Sure, whatever," Zeus replied.

"Zeus, dear, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Hera.

"Oh yeah," Zeus remembered. He waved his hand over our heads and I immediately felt stronger.

I thought about a young boy. I turned into a young boy. I thought about an old man. I turned into an old man. I thought of myself and I turned back to normal.

Annabeth and Carrie were having fun changing forms too.

"Cool. Do we get thrones too?" I asked.

"Umm.. let me think... NO!" yelled Ares.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed in my ear. "The thrones are for the Olympians. Not us."

She raised her voice and addressed the gods. "Why, exactly, did you all decide to make us be minor gods?"

"You deserved it, defeating Kronos like that side-by-side," replied Apollo. "New haiku! _Heroes become gods. Waves, thought, and math are theirs now. Athena is mad."_

"I AM NOT!!" yelled Annabeth's mom.

"I meant mad as in angry. Angry at the decision."

"Well, not about Annabeth. But Percy? He IS as smart as a melon. Cantaloupe to be exact."

"Canta-who?" I asked.

"Orange melon," Annabeth prompted.

"Oh," I realized. I was no orange melon. I would not be treated like this. Fury built up inside me and I gave a roar, like that of a tsunami. The next thing I knew, Athena was swimming in a whirlpool that stretched for the width of her throne.

"You're welcome," Ares laughed.

I scowled. He was the one who had caused my outbreak. Now, because of me, Athena's throne was ruined and my fellow gods and goddesses feared me. I could do some serious damage.

I looked over at Carrie, who was sitting at a desk that she found somewhere (that I don't know of), doing college-level math that would have left me cross-eyed.

"DADDY! MOMMY! Guess what? I figured out a new equation! It explains how an optical illusion has specific light patterns that your brain interprets into one humongous equation but registers just the mind-bending effects! Isn't that great?"

Annabeth looked at our daughter with such an amount of pride in Carrie that it looked as if she was prone to bursting. I got a massive headache, like whenever Athena talks. Ugh.

I heard Annabeth's voice in my mind. _Percy, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did Carrie confuse you?_

How did she do that?

I replied back, _I have a headache. No more. Need to sleep in water for a while._

_Do you like my new mind-reading?_

_What-ev._

_It's part of being the goddess of thought._

_Great. Big wave coming if I don't sleep soon._

It was if someone had turned the off-switch of my mental conversation concerning Annabeth. Now I'm starting to talk like her. Someone, help me please!

I walked away from the gods after bidding them goodbye. As I was about to board the elevator, I noticed a new house. It said, "Perry Johanson, Annie Bell, and Cathy's New House," on a banner. Dionysus had written it for sure.

I sighed and walked in.


	4. Hi Clarisse

When I walked in, all I could do was gaze at my new place. It was perfect. I walked around. Carrie's room was decorated with all sorts of math thingies that I can't name. Mine and Annabeth's room was awesome. The walls were the color of the ocean and the floor was the color of sand. There was a fountain in the corner like in my cabin. In the opposite corner were three huge bookshelves, a big puffy armchair, and a desk table complete with Annabeth's laptop that belonged to Daedalus. She still hadn't read it all. Go figure. The rest of the room was really cool. So was the rest of the house, which in reality was a mansion. There were _three_ studies: two for Annabeth (yes, two) and one for my little genius daughter. I would be happy in our private pool.

I called Annabeth and Carrie in to show them our house. They both were blown away. We would have this house forever.

And then it hit me.

I could never die.

My mom would. Tyson eventually would. Grover would. All of my friends would, at some point. At least I would have Annabeth.

I needed to clear my head, and apparently Annabeth knew, because she gave me a nod. I went to the only place where I could clear my head: Montauk beach.

When I got there, I was "greeted" by Clarisse. She actually looked great, ever since she got that plastic surgery and dyed and styled her hair on a regular basis. Now she could pass off for a regular 22 year old girl who swore worse than a sailor.

I guess it was just part of being a daughter of Ares.

But, anyway, she "greeted" me by swearing and pushing my head into the sand.

"Nice to see you too, Clarisse," I said to her.

"Whatever, _Lord Prissy_."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I grinned. "I caused a whirlpool on Olympus. Athena's still drying off. For you, I'm thinking hippocampi eating you while waves hit you."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Still the same, I see." She let out another string of curses.

"Clarisse, I wouldn't push me."

"Why?"

I ignored that question and went on. "So, I heard that you're engaged to Chris Rodriguez. Invite me to the wedding."

She blushed a shade of red that I had only seen when I sprayed her with toilet water. "Who told you, runt?"

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, Supreme Lord Seaweed Brain."

"Only Anna-"

"Oh, I see. Only _she_ calls you that."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Leave me alone, Clarisse. I don't need this right now."

"I'm director of camp. Dionysus got discharged."

"Really?"

"Wanna see your cabin? And Annabeth's?"

"I've already seen the Poseidon and Athena cabins!"

"No, idiot, I meant the Percy and Annabeth cabins. Carrie will get one when she's 16."

"I don't plan to put anyone in the Percy cabin."

"I'd like to see that for myself."

"What?!"

"Do you want to see it or not?"

"Sure, why not."

Clarisse led me to my personal cabin. It was right next to the Poseidon cabin, at the end of the line. What I saw took my breath away.


	5. The Percy Cabin

My cabin was perfect also.

Waves seemed to rise and fall on the walls. The bunk beds were all the color of my eyes. In the center of it all was a pond. Yes, a pond. Waves crashed on the floor. The floor was sand. It was awesome.

My reaction was cut off by Clarisse, who, from somewhere behind me, said, "You like it, Prissy?"

I was too happy to even get mad. "Yeah. It's great."

"Well, get out."

"Fine. Where's Annabeth's cabin?"

"Across the way."

I ran out the door and across the way to Annabeth's cabin. She would have loved it. I thought it was painfully dull. The walls were tan. the floor was hardwood. The bunk beds were all plain and boring. Bookshelves covered the walls. Desks were against the shelves. I ran out of that place.

I was about to stop inside to see Chiron when I was greeted by a bunch of screaming campers.

"Lord Percy! He's here! Wow!" came a ton of shouts from the small mob.

"Just call me Percy. Leave of the 'Lord'," I was greeted by another round of shrieks.

Chiron, who had heard the screaming, galloped out of the Big House.

"What's going on?" he asked. "What's- Oh! Percy! Nice to see you! How's the godly life treating you?"

"Great, Chiron. How's camp treating you?"

"Oh, I see you have met this summer's Hermes cabin."

"I remember when I was there."

"You were?" shouted a little boy who must have been 9 or 10. "That is like, so cool!"

"Uh, thanks?" I said. I scooted out of Camp Half Blood and back to the ocean. Clarisse was there again, so I went back to Olympus.

I wanted to talk to my dad really badly. Maybe he could answer my questions. However, I also wanted to give my mom the news. I had a vision of the god of choices, Janus, and my mom won out. I poofed to her new house that she had gotten after she married Paul Blowfish, er, Blofis.

I knocked on the door. My mom answered.

"Percy! What an- unexpected, I guess- surprise!" she said.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

Judging by my serious expression, which I rarely used, she hurried me inside and made me sit on a fluffy couch that was covered in feathers.

"Um, Mom? What's with the feathers?" I asked her. A cockatoo flew in and landed on my head.

"Well," she started, "that bird on your head is the problem. Percy, say hi to King George."

"Hi, King George?" I greeted.

"SQUAWK!" was my reply.

"Percy, I know you didn't come here to discuss my bird," my mom said firmly. "Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"

I quickly explained what had happened.

My mom laughed. "Percy. Stop lying. Tell me the truth."

"I am!"

"Why would the Olympians decide to make you, Annabeth, and a two year old minor gods and goddesses?"

Annabeth nagged in my mind, suddenly, _Seaweed Brain, get your mom to look away._

Looking for a distraction for my mom, I said, "Hey, look, the Jonas Brothers are outside!"

My mom looked outside and screamed, "Where?! I- Hey. They stopped recording years ago."

"Hi, Sally!" said Annabeth. She was sitting on the couch, too.

"How did you-" my mom began to ask.

"Percy was telling the truth, Mrs. Blofis."

"Oh, Annabeth, call me Sally."

"Okay, then, Sally."

"This isn't a practical joke? Percy wasn't really lying?" my mom asked my girlfriend.

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay. I can deal with that. Oh, Percy! I'm so proud of you, baby!" My mom had squished me into a huge hug.

"Mom, you're suffocating me."

"Oh, all right. I'd better tell Paul!"

My mom ran to the stairs and called my stepdad down.

"Hey, Percy. Why are you here?" he asked me.

My mom had explained everything to him, and then explained why I had suddenly become immortal.

He clapped my back and shouted, "Congratulations!"

He took that rather well.

Next I saw my dad on Olympus.

"Hey, Dad," I told him.

"Hello, son," said Poseidon.

"I have some questions."

"Ask away. I have time."

"Good." I asked him some basic questions about being a god, like what would happen if we never ate, or if I could get married at my age. He said yes.

I knew what I was going to do now.

I poofed to a jewelry store to get a huge diamond engagement ring. After I had found one that seemed plain and boring, but still fabulous, I instantly thought about where my girlfriend could be and decided that the Panthenon was the best bet.

I poofed there and instantly found who I was looking for. I spun her around and asked her on one knee, "Annabeth, will you marry me?"


	6. The Wedding Plans

Annabeth was speechless again. Five minutes later, she shouted, "Of course, Seaweed Brain!" and threw herself at me. I caught her just in time.

We locked lips for what seemed like an eternity (and it might as well have been) but finally broke apart.

"Let's go tell everyone!" said Annabeth loudly.

So we poofed to Olympus and found all twelve Olympians seated on their thrones.

"Percy and I have a big announcement," started Annabeth. "You tell them, Percy."

I said, "Annabeth and I are now engaged."

And all of Olympus broke loose into cheers and clapping and congratulating. Except for Ares, Dionysus, and one very cranky goddess, Athena.

Athena scowled and said, "Annabeth, you deserve better than this filth."

At which both my dad and I said at the same time, "Who are you calling filth, Cranky?"

"I love him, Mother," Annabeth told her mom.

"Well, I guess I'll have to deal with being related by marriage to the two most obnoxious gods," Athena sighed.

"That's the spirit!" yelled Apollo.

"When will the wedding be?" asked Hera.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. "We don't know yet," said Annabeth.

Aphrodite suggested, "How about Valentine's Day?"

Annabeth started another annoying mental conversation with me.

_What do you think, Seaweed Brain?_

_I dunno. It's your day to be the star..._

_Oh, Percy, you're so romantic! Maybe Valentine's Day will be okay._

_It gives us plenty of time._

_For preparations? Yes. I agree. Shall we tell them?_

_Yes._

We nodded at each other and Annabeth said happily, "Valentine's Day it is."

We poofed into our new house.

"Did you tell your dad about how you're a goddess yet?" I asked my fiancee.

"Uh-oh. I forgot! I'll have to tell them that and our big news at the same time! It'll be great!" she replied.

"It will?"

"You'll have to come with me, of course."

"I do?"

"Of course! Have you ever met my step-mom?"

"Once. Briefly. Right before..."

"Okay. Now I remember. We should probably come for dinner."

"Why? Isn't a quick visit bad enough?"

"No! He is my dad, after all. Even though I hate my step-mom as much as you do, we still should be polite."

"Fine. Time to visit the Chases."


	7. Mac and Cheese, not Salmon

"Uh, Annabeth? Did I tell you that your step-mom hates me?"

"A few times."

"Well, that's why I didn't exactly want to come."

I was frantically explaining to Annabeth that I didn't want to go. I was too late. She knocked on the pink door of her dad's house. Her dad answered, thankfully.

"Annabeth! Percy! Why are you here?" he asked us.

Annabeth replied, "Does your offer that we can come for dinner anytime still apply?"

"Of course."

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Carrie from Annabeth's arms.

"Carrie!" he yelled too as he picked her up and hugged her. "Well, come in then."

"Thanks, Dr. Chase," I told him.

Annabeth's step-mom seemed to materialize behind him. "Fred, why are _they_ here again?" she asked him.

Annabeth faked a smile. "Just a visit. And dinner, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not. We're having salmon."

I was about to protest eating sea creatures when Annabeth said, "Percy's allergic. And so am I. I bet Carrie is too."

"You can have something else then. How about bread and instant mac and cheese?"

"Um... Sure. That'll be great," I stammered.

"Dinner's in two minutes."

Dr. Chase came up and whispered to us, "Okay, why are you really here?"

"It's a long story," Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Well, start now."

So Annabeth started, "Dad, you know how Percy and I defeated Kronos together?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the gods were so impressed that they made us and Carrie minor gods and goddesses."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, Dr. Chase," I confided.

"And we have other news!" Annabeth shouted.

"More news?" Dr. Chase asked weakly.

"Annabeth and I are engaged," I told him.

"That's great! My little girl's growing up," said a teary-eyed Dr. Chase.

"You guys are invited to the wedding on Mount Olympus on Valentine's Day."

"That'll be spectacular!"

"DINNER TIME!" shouted Mrs. Chase from the dining room. The last time I was here for dinner, there was a fire started by a tipped candle, and when I tried to put it out, all the food got soaked.

Not wanting to feel the wrath of Mrs. Chase, we rushed to the table. Bobby and Matthew, who were 11, were arm wrestling.

"CUT IT OUT!" screeched Annabeth's step-mom.

Annabeth's non-demigod half brothers slunk down in their chairs.

Awkwardly, Carrie, Annabeth and I ate Kraft Macaroni and Cheese with toast in silence.

"Honey, Percy and Annabeth are engaged," Dr. Chase told his wife.

"That's great," she said sarcastically. Dr. Chase didn't seem to notice.

He went on, "And they were made minor gods and goddesses."

I will not lie; Mrs. Chase spit her milk out onto my forehead.

"They are not! This is one of their awful jokes! Get out!" she barked at me, my fiancee, and my daughter while pointing a finger at the door.

"Don't do that to them," Dr. Chase pleaded.

"NO! They have ruined my life since they came into it!"

"Then I'm leaving too. In case you've forgotten, she's my daughter."

Dr. Chase got up and walked out with us.

"She's been weird lately. She's become an alcoholic," he told us in a whisper.

"It's okay. You guys will work it out," Annabeth said confidently.

"I sure hope so," he replied with a faint smile.

He walked back into his house and we left for ours.

"I told you that wouldn't work out," I told Annabeth with a grin.

"You were right," she whispered.

"What was that?" I asked playfully.

"You were right!" she laughed.

"And I always will be," I laughed back.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm tired. I'll go to bed now," Carrie yawned as she stumbled into her bed.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I told Annabeth.

I jogged to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by 14-year-old Nico di Angelo.


	8. Pizza to the Gods

"Uh... Hi, Nico?"

I was surprised at my cousin's visit.

"Hey, Percy! How are you? Nice place you have here!"

Without me letting him in, Nico began exploring my new place.

"Thanks?"

"I heard about the wedding! Congrats!"

"Who told you?" I asked him firmly as I pinned him to the wall.

"Relax, Perce. It was my dad who found out from Persephone who found out from Demeter who found out from Zeus who found out from Poseidon."

"Don't call me Perce," said I through clenched teeth.

"What-evah! Anyway, wazzup?"

"Go away, Nico."

"No! I'm fine right here!"

"You won't be if you don't leave. Right now."

"Percy, why are you pinning Nico to the wall?" asked Annabeth as she came in to the living room. I let go of Nico.

"He just... _showed up_," I explained.

"Nico, are you hungry?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Percy, order pizza." Annabeth commanded.

"Why me?!" I asked her.

"You're closer to the phone."

"Fine." I picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place.

"_Pizza to the Gods, how may I help you?_" asked a familiar voice on the other end.

"Silena Beauregard?!" I laughed. "You're working at a pizza place?"

"_Percy? Uh... I mean... how may I help you? Who is this Silena who is not currently on the other end?"_

"Cut it out, Silena. I'd like one large pizza with seaweed on half, please."

"_We'll have it ready in 2 seconds."_

"Thanks!"

I barely had time to hang it up before there was another knock on the door.

"PIZZA WITH SEAWEED! OPEN UP! 5 GOLDEN DRACHMAS PLEASE!" shouted a voice behind the door.

I payed the delivery boy and brought the pizza into the dining room where Annabeth and Nico were seated.

"Percy, I've invited Nico to the wedding," Annabeth told me calmly.

"What? You? Why? Nico?!"

"Relax, Perce-ay. I'm gonna come."

"WHY?"

"He's right, Percy," said Annabeth.

I scowled as I sat down and began to eat my pizza.

"This is good!" shouted Nico as he scarfed down half the pizza.

"Good-bye, Nico," I told him as I pushed him out the door.

I went back to the table and told Annabeth, "Let's plan that wedding."


	9. The Wedding Preparations

-8 Months of Planning and Preparation Later-

(Two days before the wedding)

"How do you put this thing on?" I asked my dad, frustrated, as I fumbled with my tie.

I was at my house with my dad and groomsmen trying on my tux.

"You don't know how to tie a tie?" Nico laughed. He was going to be a junior groomsman, which I regretted.

"Dad? Can you show me how?" I pleaded.

"I'm at a loss," he remarked honestly. "I have never tied a tie."

"I can!" yelled Grover. I was going to let him come to my wedding in satyr-form. He was my best man, or should I say, goat.

"Thanks, Grover." I gagged when he tied the tie a little too tight.

"How do I look?" I asked Tyson, a groomsman.

He was huge now, almost 8 feet tall, but we still found him a suit.

Travis and Connor Stoll, who were also groomsmen, were trying to suffocate each other with their ties.

Beckendorf was in a corner chatting with my friend Bobert, who was a son of Athena, meaning he was Annabeth's half-brother.

Yes. This was a perfectly normal day.

Now, you may be wondering where Annabeth was.

She was at the Olympian bridal boutique with her mom, her bridesmaids, and Aphrodite, for some reason. They were having a final fitting for their dresses.

Annabeth's maid of honor was Thalia. Her other bridesmaids were Silena the pizza place worker and struggling actress, Juniper, her half-sisters Cynthia and Charlotte, and a girl named Lilly from the Demeter cabin.

We also had a junior bridesmaid. Her name was Emily and she was Apollo's 13-year-old daughter. I think Nico had a crush on her.

Anyway, for our wedding, Annabeth picked the color scheme: red, silver, and white. So, because of that, there would be roses everywhere. My tie was crimson and my vest thing was silver. For all of the groomsmen, it would be reversed.

I had no clue what the bridesmaids were wearing. I didn't really care, either.

I did, however unfortunately, know that we would have over 300 guests. For Olympian standards, that was a small wedding.

We had to invite all of the gods and goddesses, including the minor ones, Annabeth insisted on inviting all known demigods and their mortal parent, Annabeth's family, my family, anyone related to us no matter how distant, and, well, you get the point.

Our wedding would take place in a rose garden in the middle of Mount Olympus. Even though it was Valentine's Day, we still didn't have to worry about weather, because Persephone was coming.

I wanted Ares to not be able to come, and same with Athena, but Annabeth insisted that they come. Dionysus I could handle, because with him at weddings, it was always a party, but not my crazy soon-to-be mother-in-law. I hoped that she and my dad wouldn't get in as many fights as usual, but, just in case, they would be separated the entire time.

In two days, it will be hectic.

I know what that feels like, and reader, it ain't pretty.


	10. The Wedding

-The Wedding Day-

I was pacing the floor, waiting for the wedding to start.

Too bad it started in 4 hours.

Annabeth had insisted that I get my hair cut to a sleek, shorter style than it had been. She was currently getting her hair and makeup done.

I was in my monkeysuit again and so were my groomsmen, who were with me yet again.

Now, you've heard of Olympian parties, right? What about weddings? Which were even better?

When a god and a goddess get married, it's a huge celebration. Did I mention yet that the nine muses were the musical entertainment? Or that Eros, Aphrodite's son who insisted to be called Sir Cupid, was saying the ceremony? No? Well, now you know.

Annabeth was really happy that her dad could come. Her step-mom and non-demigod half-brothers refused to come. My mom was also coming with Paul Blofis. I just hoped that they wouldn't bring King George.

"Blah-ha-ha-ha! Percy! I can't believe today's your wedding day!" shouted Grover as he clapped my back. So the others couldn't hear him, he whispered in my ear, "Maybe Juniper will catch the bouquet."

I laughed and the others looked at me like I was crazy.

"So, Beckendorf, when ya gonna propose to Silena?" Nico asked mischievously.

"As soon as you go steady with Emily," Beckendorf laughed back.

Nico's face turned as red as a tomato.

We were all laughing now, except for Nico.

Bobert said, "Where are you and my half-sister honeymooning?"

"Amazon Rain Forest and Hawaii," I told him. Annabeth and I had worked it out. We would go on a trip down the Amazon River and then on a more romantic trip to Hawaii.

"You gonna meet some hula girls?" asked Nico as he did his impression of a hula dancer.

"If I did, Annabeth would kill me," I laughed. I didn't want to meet hula girls. Annabeth was perfect for me.

"Travis and Connor, stop trying to pants each other! You'll rip your tuxes!" yelled Beckendorf.

Tyson looked nervous, for some reason.

"What's wrong, Tyson?" I asked him.

"What if I mess up?" he asked, looking very sad.

"You won't," I promised.

There was a knock on the front door of my house, where we were now. Annabeth was at her mom's boring house.

"I"LL GET IT!" shouted the Stoll brothers in unison as they both bolted for the door.

I looked to see who it possibly could be. It was Dr. Chase.

"Did I miss anything?" he laughed.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Chase, Annabeth's dad. Dr. Chase, this is everyone," I introduced.

"Hi," said everyone to Dr. Chase.

"Hi," said Dr. Chase to everyone.

Dr. Chase went to the bathroom to change.

"You guys have a flower girl?" asked Travis.

"Yeah, my daughter," I told them. "She's with Annabeth."

We had a ring bearer too. His name was Patrick and he was also two years old, but a son of Bobert and his wife, a daughter of Hermes.

He was sitting on the living room couch in his suit, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" asked his dad.

"I'm bored," he said.

I remembered Carrie's room and told him where it was. He was also a brainiac.

He ran happily down the hall.

"You want to watch him?" I asked Nico.

"What's in it for me?" he asked skeptically.

"20 bucks," I told him.

Nico looked hard at me and said, "Throw in 5 drachmas and okay."

"Deal." I handed him his money and he ran to watch Patrick.

I laughed and told Bobert, "You owe me."

"Yes I do," he laughed back.

* * *

-4 Hours Later-

I was near the altar thingy in front of everybody. The music started, Mozart, I think, and the procession began. First was my daughter and Patrick. Carrie really made an adorable flower girl and was wearing a silver dress. Then came Nico and Emily. The bridesmaids were wearing champagne colored dresses with silver trim. Next were Grover and Thalia. Grover didn't look too thrilled at who he was paired with. Following them were Beckendorf and Silena. Next were Tyson and Juniper. I thought to myself, What a height difference! Tyson was at least three feet taller! After them was, I think, Travis and Cynthia. Then probably Connor and Charlotte. Last were Bobert and Lilly.

Once they had all gone down the aisle, I saw my bride.

Annabeth was in a beautiful, strapless jeweled white gown. Her hair was in soft curls under a veil. On her head was a diamond tiara. Her bouquet was roses. I felt kind of woozy, like I could get lost just looking at her, but I tried to hold my ground. Her dad didn't look like a bumbling scientist that day: he looked like the father of the bride.

When they got about 5 feet away from me, Dr. Chase kissed away the bride and she walked up to me. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed mine back.

I wasn't really listening to what Eros, I mean Sir Cupid, was saying, but we both must have said and done what we needed to, because the next thing I heard was, "You may kiss the bride."

I leaned Annabeth over and kissed her for a while. After we were done, I saw my mom crying, Paul looking happy, my dad looking proud, Athena looking stiff, and everyone else close to tears.

We walked up the aisle and walked a few feet to the reception.


	11. The Reception

When Sir Cupid announced, "Presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Perseus Jackson!" and we walked onto the dance floor, my mouth dropped open, literally.

The dance floor, which was made of paved silver, was lined with red and white roses. Around the dance floor, there were tons and tons of tables, each with a silver tablecloth and red seat covers for silver chairs. On the tables were diamond vases, each with a single rose inside.

Annabeth whispered, "It's perfect," which was exactly what I was thinking. Aphrodite had really gone all out on the decorations!

The nine muses began playing a soft waltz. I asked Annabeth, "May I have this dance?"

She said, nodding, "Uh-huh."

We danced together and soon everyone was dancing.

After we had danced a lot of slow dances, I held Annabeth's hand and said, "We're married! This is great!"

And she replied, "Of course, Seaweed Brain," and kissed me softly.

Thalia, from somewhere behind us, whistled and said, "Ooooh."

"Shut up," I sighed.

We ate dinner, which was this special stuff that I don't know the name of.

"Time for cake?" Annabeth asked me after we were done.

"Yeah," I replied.

Sir Cupid, who seemed to be eavesdropping, shouted rather loudly, "TIME FOR CAKE!"

Our cake was brought out, and boy, it was BIG. As tall as me! And I'm 6 foot 2!

We cut it together and then shoved cake in the other's mouth.

After cake, we danced some more.

A lot more.

Let me tell you, our dancing lasted from about 6:00 at night to 1:30. It was really great. Of course, all the pictures weren't that great, but we still had a good time.

My dad had ordered us an enchanted limo that would take us to Hawaii, so we left the reception after dancing.

When we got to our hotel, we found out that my dad had booked us the Honeymoon Suite.

I laughed in spite of myself.

So did Annabeth.

In our hotel room, Annabeth said, "Percy, I'm worried about Carrie."

"Want to send her an Iris-Message?" I suggested.

"Sure," Annabeth agreed.

"_O Goddess, accept my offering_," I said once we had found a rainbow in the bathroom. I threw one drachma into it.

Annabeth said, "Carrie, goddess of math."

A vision of my daughter appeared in the mist.

"Mommy! Daddy! How is How-ay-ee?"

"Fine, sweetie. We're just checking up on you," I told her.

"Now go to bed," Annabeth commanded.

"Okay. I'm tired. Night Mommy and Daddy," said my daughter as she left the room, yawning.

I cut the connection and told Annabeth, "We should get some sleep too."

"Not just yet," she said as a mischievous smile spread across her face.


	12. Annabeth's NEW News

-Four Months Later!-

Annabeth seemed agitated as she braided Carrie's hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, want to drop Carrie off at your mom's house so we can go out for lunch?" Annabeth asked me, seeming distracted.

"Uh... sure. I'll call my mom now."

I dialed my mom on the phone.

_"Hello?"_ asked a recognizable voice. It was Paul.

"Um... Hi Paul. Can I talk to my mom? I'm wondering if she wants to watch Carrie for a few hours."

_"Sure, one minute, Percy."_

I waited a minute before hearing another hello.

"Hi Mom!"

"_Oh, hi Percy! What's up?"_

"Can you watch Carrie for a few hours? We don't trust Nico to babysit anymore after he almost started that fire..."

"_Sure, honey. When will you bring her over?"_

"A few seconds, alright?"

_"See you in a few!"_

"Bye, Mom!"

I hung up.

"Everything settled?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yup. Shall we?"

"Let's."

We poofed as a family to my mom's living room.

"Okay, mom. Thanks again for watching her," I told my mom.

"No problem, Percy. See you in a few hours!" my mom said as she shooed me and Annabeth out of the house.

"The cafe?" I asked my wife.

"Sure."

We poofed together to our favorite cafe.

After we had finished eating both lunch and dessert, Annabeth told me, "Percy, I have some big news."

"Tell me," I said nonchalantly. Boy, did I not know what was coming!

Annabeth sighed and said, "Percy... I'm... pregnant, again."

My mouth hung open in shock for ten or so minutes.

"What?!" I yelled in a whisper.

"You heard me, Seaweed Brain. I found out a while ago, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh Annabeth, that's great!" I said as I kissed her. When we were done, I said, "How come I didn't know?"

She said with a half-smile, "I'm a goddess. I can hide things if I want to."

"We'll have to tell everyone!" I said happily as I led her out of the dining area.

"There's just one thing."

"What?"

"We're having triplets."

"What?!"

"Stop saying what!"

"Triplets?! Triplets?!"

"Yes, Percy. Triplets. Two girls, one boy, to be exact."

"How do you know?"

"I read the doctor's mind."

"I hate how you do that."

She said in my mind, _I know._

"Well, who do we break the news to first?" I asked unhappily.

"My mom."

"Why _her_?"

"She deserves to know."

"Why?"

"She's my MOM, Percy."

"Fine. But don't expect me to go with you!"

"I do expect you to go with me. And you will."

"Fine, Wise Girl."

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain."


	13. Spreading the News

A/N: Dear readers,

I'd just like to thank you all for sticking with the story and reviewing. So, if I was like a professional writer or something, I would dedicate this to my readers.

And, I forgot to put a disclaimer in, so here goes:

I Do Not Own PJO or Anything Associated With Said Series in Any Way, Shape, Form, or Matter. Thank You For Understanding.

The Wonderful Author,

Annabeth and Percy 4ever! :D

* * *

Unless you're one of Athena's brainchildren, I hope you never have to enter the nightmare of meeting her.

But that's just my opinion.

We walked about a quarter mile to my mother-in-law's louse of a house. It was extremely boring, like the Annabeth cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth rang the doorbell. The chime was the William Tell Overture. Why put that in a doorbell?

The goddess who was the most awful one EVER answered the door.

"Annabeth, dear. Nice to see you," her voice dropped in distaste for the rest of what she said. "Perseus. Not so much. Come in, dear, and idiot."

"Thanks, Athena," I said sarcastically.

"That's Your Majesty to you, young man," she sneered at me.

"No thanks. I think I'll call you Mommy-kins instead," I shot back, grinning my head off.

"Percy! Not now!" hissed my wife in my ear.

"Fine," I shrugged in defeat.

Athena made us sit at a long, plain dining room table with her while her butler fetched us tea.

"Now, Annabeth Minerva, my favorite daughter. Why have you dropped in?" asked Athena warmly.

"I have an announcement, Mom," said Annabeth brightly.

"Announce away, my dear."

"Mom, I'm pregnant with triplets."

"Annabeth, that's great! But please tell me they aren't _his_. Perhaps a doctor?" Athena shot me a look.

"I'm a dentist," I cut in.

Annabeth sighed and said, "Mom, they are his. And mine. You two have to get over this!"

"Not gonna happen," I said at the same time as Athena said, "Certainly not!"

"Can we leave dear Mommy-kins please?" I pleaded to Annabeth.

"Sure," Annabeth exhaled. "Who do we go to now?"

"My dad."

"Okay."

We poofed to my dad's wonderful underwater palace. I was about to make an air bubble for Annabeth's head, but then I realized that she couldn't drown and I didn't have to worry about it.

"Hi dad!" I greeted to my 20-foot-tall dad, who was seated on his throne.

"Oh, hello son! Oh, you've brought Annabeth with you! Come, sit down!" he insisted as he pointed to two chairs to the side of him that were built for other 20-foot-tall beings. Annabeth and I enlarged ourselves to fit, and for the first time, I felt god-like. We sat down.

"Lord Poseidon, we have great news!" smiled Annabeth.

"Oh, Annabeth. I'm your father-in-law! Call me Dad."

"Um... okay... Dad. Our news is this: I'm pregnant with triplets!"

Poseidon let out a hearty laugh and congratulated both of us.

He looked at me and asked me, "Did you tell anyone else?"

"Yes," I said. "Cranky."

"Athena?" he guessed.

"Yep."

"She mean to you?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, son. It's my fault. I'll try to work things out."

"Thanks dad."

He bid us adieu and we told the remaining gods and goddesses. The word spread around Olympus like a fire. Soon everyone was congratulating us. We told my mom when we picked up Carrie and she hugged both Annabeth and me at least six times each.

When we finally were home, I told Annabeth, "That was a long day," after seeing the time. It was dinner time.

"Yep. And I'll try to talk to my mom. But please don't call her Mommy-kins. She hates baby talk."

"I know," I grinned.

"Okay, fine. What do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno."

"Let's ask Carrie."

"Okay."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth."


	14. Hiring Rachel Elizabeth Dare

-Another Two Months Later-

I was sleeping peacefully until Annabeth called my name loudly from somewhere downstairs.

"PERCY! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY LUMP!"

Apparently I was a lazy lump then. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock and read the time: 10:52. In the morning. Uh-oh. I was late for tea with Mommy-kins. That would make Annabeth annoyed.

I ran down the stairs and found Annabeth tapping her foot.

"Percy, what the Tantalus took you so long?! We're four hours late!"

"Um, yeah. About that..."

"You can't even stick with waking up at a normal time-"

"I know!"

"And you insist on calling her _Mommy-kins_?!"

"Annabeth-"

"Do not interrupt, Perseus."

She gave me the hand and for a second she looked and sounded just like her mom. That was not a good sign.

"But I-" I protested.

"NO BUTS!" she roared. "I ask you one little thing and _you don't do it_! This has got to stop, Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth-"

"NO! I'm sick of you not doing things!"

"But, Annabeth! I just overslept! It's no big deal! Sheesh, don't get so worked up!"

Annabeth quickly started sobbing, like when I rescued her from the wrath of the Sirens. Wow, that part about me sounded heroic! I rule!

Anyway, I started comforting her. "It's okay, Annabeth. Just stop crying. It'll all be okay."

"Oh, Percy. I feel like I'm not living up to expectations!"

"Whose expectations?"

"Mine! And if anything ever happened to me, how would you survive?"

"I would never let anything bad happen to you! And you know I'd fade away from existence to save you!"

She continued to cry until I told her that it was 11:45 and we had better get going.

Like someone had turned off a switch, Annabeth stopped crying and turned back to normal.

"Let's go and drink that tea!" I yelled in fake happiness.

"Okay," Annabeth agreed.

After we had come back from tea, we sat down and decided what to name our triplets. Annabeth told me I could name our son.

I suggested, "Alexander William. I've always liked that combo."

"Good choice, honey," approved Annabeth.

"Now what to name our daughters?" I asked.

"I like the names Amelia and Lucy."

"What about middle names?"

"Lucy... Lucy Marie and Amelia Anne."

"Sounds great! But for Amelia, can we call her Mia?"

"Sure. It's settled, then!"

"What should we do now?"

"Watch TV?"

"Do you pick or do I?"

"Me, of course! I want to watch that new special on the History Channel!"

"Congratulations. I'll be at my dad's house watching the football game."

"You do that."

"I will."

"See you in a few hours?"

"Deal."

We kissed good-bye and I went to my dad's awesome underwater palace. Athena's paled in comparison.

Now, if you have never watched sports underwater, you should try it sometime. Especially in a ginormous puffy couch.

After my favorite team won, I poofed back to my house to find Carrie interacting with another minor goddess her age, one named Lizzie.

"Carrie, did you ask Mommy if you could invite a friend over?" I asked my little, 3-year-old daughter.

"No," she said guiltily.

"Where is Mommy?" I asked suspiciously.

"With Granny Uh-thee-something!"

"When did she leave?"

"Exactly 22 minutes ago, right... wait for it... wait for it... NOW!"

Did my daughter have a clock in her head or something? Just the thought creeped me out.

I went to find Annabeth and found her mom teaching her how to knit.

"Annabeth? Carrie has a friend over, without our permission. We both go running off like this, and we can't keep asking my mom. She needs a baby-goddess-sitter!" I blurted out.

"Mom? Have any ideas?" Annabeth asked her mom.

"Yes, a few actually. You could hire a half-blood, a satyr, or a naiad," breathed Athena.

"Do you have any recommendations?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, a few actually. You could hire Bobert, Grover, or Caterina."

"Who's Caterina?" I asked.

"A naiad," said Annabeth like it was obvious.

Annabeth said in my mind, _What do you think, Percy?_

_Bobert's usually busy. Grover's making wedding plans, and I don't know this naiad._

_Yes, you do._

_How, then, Wise Girl?_

_When you cleaned out the stables. The naiad who wouldn't let you use her stream._

_How do you know that?_

_I can read memories, too. I didn't know you liked me when you were 12!_

_That's private! Anyway, Caterina had an attitude. What about Rachel?_

_Rachel? As in Rachel Elizabeth Dare?! I don't think so!_

_Why not?_

_She's a _mortal.

_So?_

_I know you liked her._

_Read my memory!_

Three seconds passed.

_Okay, I was wrong._

_What was that?_

"I was wrong, Percy!" she blurted aloud.

"About what, dear?" asked her mom.

"Nothing, mother. Anyway, Percy and I have a different babysitter in mind."

"Who?"

"A mortal who can see through the Mist!"

"You would trust a mortal?!"

"Percy does, and that's good enough for me."

"I wish you would make your own decisions. And Perseus, your father talked to me. Or shall I say, tried to no avail. He told me I'm being too harsh on you. I could not agree less. So from now on, I expect you to handle your own battles and not bring your father in."

"That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" I said in shock.

"Don't get used to it," she warned. "Good-bye, darling daughter. Good-bye, maggot dung."

"What'd you call me?!" I yelled.

"Good-bye, children," Athena said, ignoring my question.

We were pushed out the door and onto the pruned hedges outside of the boring house.

"That went well," I said sarcastically.

"Percy, at least you two aren't trying to hurt each other anymore."

We walked along until we reached our house. I dialed Rachel's old number, barely noticing that she probably didn't live there anymore. But I was wrong, as usual.

"_Hello_?" asked a deeper tone of a recognizable voice.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I asked.

"_Yeah. Whadda you- Hey, is that Percy Jackson?"_

"Yeah. Anyway, I have a lot to explain."

I explained everything to my friend and ended with, "So can you babysit Carrie on weekdays from 8am to 5pm?"

She replied tonelessly, _"Sure. I've been looking for a little excitement."_

I had hired a babysitter for Carrie! Yay!

I told Annabeth and she said that it was great.

I kissed her again and we stayed like that until we were interrupted by Grover barging through the door.


	15. Chinese to the Gods

"GROVER! WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT US?!" shrieked Annabeth. I secretly approved of her reaction. Why did he have to barge in like that?

"I have big news! Guess what?"

"Who cares?" I asked sarcastically.

Ignoring my comment, Grover continued, "Juniper and I got married in Vegas! Four weeks ago!"

"You WHAT?!" Annabeth and I exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah! Juniper and I are married! Isn't that great?"

"In _Vegas_? As in Lotus Hotel and Casino Vegas?" Annabeth looked worried.

"It's okay. We avoided the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We got married in this tiny chapel! It was so cool!"

"Um... Congratulations?" I said uncertainly.

"And, and, and Juniper's expecting!"

"WHAT?!"

"A girl! We're going to name her Taylor Andromeda!"

Annabeth's face softened. "Awww! That's such a sweet name! Will she be a nymph or a satyr?"

"We don't know yet," shrugged Grover.

"Thanks, and bye," I said as I pushed Grover out the door.

So that was my news for that day.

I told Annabeth, "Wow. That was weird."

And she said, "You said it. Hey, should I make dinner?"

"Sure. What are we having?"

"That was my next question."

"Chinese, perhaps?"

"Yes. We'll order out. I was in the mood for Vegetable Lo Mein anyhow."

"Good!"

"You call the Chinese place."

"Why me?"

"You're closer to the phone."

Deja vu, I instantly thought. I dialed the phone.

"_Chinese to the Gods, how may I help you?" _asked a recognizable voice.

"Silena Beauregard again?! You work at a pizza place and a Chinese place?"

"_Percy? I mean, who is Silena? That's a beautiful name! She sounds attractive! Anywho, how may I help you?"_

"Vegetable Lo Mein and Sweet and Sour Chicken, please."

"_It'll be ready in two seconds."_

I hung up the phone again and heard the same delivery boy at the door calling, "OPEN UP! CHINESE FOOD HERE! 5 GOLDEN DRACHMAS!"

I paid the delivery boy again and ate my Chinese food with Annabeth and my daughter. We figured it would be a good time to tell her about the triplets.

"Sweetie?" Annabeth asked her.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Would you want to be a big sister?"

"Nah."

Annabeth and I exchanged a glance.

"Even if you had two little sisters and one brother?" I tried.

"I want a little sister, I guess. Two is twice as many, so twice the fun! But I don't want a brother."

"Well you're getting a brother," Annabeth said sternly. "And two sisters. But they're going to be babies."

"Oh well. I bet it'll be okay."

Annabeth and I hugged her.

We had thought that she would have taken it worse thank that. Oh well!

I had a wonderful daughter and I knew it.


	16. 20 Years Later

-20 Years Later-

I never did tell you about my triplets, did I? Well, Alexander William, AKA Alex, became the god of sports and Apollo's best friend, despite the age difference. Amelia Anne, also known as Mia, became the goddess of art. She gets along with her grandmother Athena well. I don't see what she sees in my mother-in-law. Lucy Marie became the goddess of language and science. She helped cure deadly diseases starting when she was eight!

Carrie is in love with a son of Hades and Persephone named Travis, the god of darkness. He likes her too. I'm not exactly happy about it, but they have a one year old named Miranda.

Annabeth and I decided to put three kids each in our cabins and then go from there, based on how we felt about it. We decided against ever putting kids in the Annabeth and Percy cabins again. My new demigod kids are all girls, named Michelle, Danielle, and Isabelle. I did not pick out the names, might I add. Annabeth's demigod kids are two girls named Aurora and Ella and a son named Arthur.

Zeus recently had quintuplets with Hera named Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cuatro, and Five. In order. I know, they're not very creative.

None of my kids have my hair color and I think that it's unfair. Mia looks just like Annabeth. Lucy Marie has auburn hair and my eyes. Alex also has blond hair, but with hazel eyes. Michelle, Danielle, and Isabelle all have strawberry blond hair. Why don't any of them have black hair?!

No other gods have faded yet, and I'm glad because for me, it's family dying.

I have a good, but still hectic, life.

Grover is getting old, which is weird for me because I still look and feel like I'm 20. His and Juniper's daughter, Taylor Andromeda, is a nymph like her mom. Tyson is doing well too. My mother, sadly, died a few years ago, but now and then I visit her in the Underworld. Hades doesn't hate me anymore.

Clarisse is still Clarisse, even though she's in her forties. She and Chris Rodriguez have a son named Sparky. I laughed when I heard that, because that is Tyson's dog's name.

Ever since I became a minor god, monsters haven't bothered demigods. I'm glad and now demigods can survive out of Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth still holds annoying mind-conversations with me and everyone else that comes along.

I have no more enemies and neither does my family. Unless you count the family squabbles that happen especially at the winter solstice. Those are nothing, really. The most damage done is a few houses and thrones wrecked and maybe a hundred year grudge, but those are only temporary.

I find myself smiling and laughing a lot now, free of mortal worries. I may live forever, but I'll still live my life to the fullest. You never know when or if you'll fade away.

I found out that I love traveling the world and seeing for myself the ancient ruins that used to be the Western Civilization. However, I never stay in one place.

The sea does not like to be restrained, you know.

* * *

**So that's the end! I had to end it, now that I have so many other stories to work on that I have been neglecting. I hope you liked it! **

**I owe everything to my loyal and awesome readers.**

**If you want to read another good story of mine, check out "Beauxbatons Girl." It's a Harry Potter fic that happens to be one of my favorites of mine.**

**Not a Harry Potter person? No problem! Just visit my profile page now and then to see what wacky ideas I've written down.**

**Without further ado, good bye!**

-AnnabethandPercy4Ever


End file.
